Bagian dirimu
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Yang ku tahu, bagian dari dirimu itu hanya Kimia dan Kacamata, tapi dari dua hal itu aku bisa melihat bagian dirimu yang lainnya/"Karma-kun, aku berhasil."/Itu bagus, dia tersenyum, tapi kenapa otaku penuh dengan hal berbau Okajima? Apakah malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak? Sialan!/KarmaNami.


_Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei_

 _Enjoy guys!_

.

.

 **Kimia dan Senyuman.**

Angin sore bersemilir dengan lembut. Membelai daun-daun pepohonan. Menggoyangkannya kesana kemari. Beberapa daun yang hampir mengering terlepas dari tangkainya, terbawa angin entah kemana.

Sekarang aku disini. Sedang duduk di lab Kimia, memperhatikan gadis berkepang dua yang sedang fokus dengan tabung-tabung berisi cairan warna-warni disana. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang ingin dia buat dalam eksperimennya kali ini.

Sejujurnya aku mulai tertarik dengan teman sekelasku ini. Entahlah, saat dia pertama kali menunjukan diri dengan tawaran racun pada Koro- _sensei_ , mendadak bibirku menyunggingkan senyum. Dia begitu lucu dan sangat lugu. Dari sana, aku sering menawarkan diri untuk menemaninya bereksperimen setelah pulang sekolah—yah kalian benar itu hanya modus. Tapi Manami yang memang polos itu tak pernah berpikiran soal kemodusan yang ku lakukan. Bukankah dia sangat menggemaskan?

Biasanya aku akan membantunya dalam menuangkan beberapa cairan atau mengambilkan tabung kosong. Tapi untuk hari ini rasanya aku hanya ingin menontonnya saja dari bangku ini. Jangan bilang aku jahat, aku sudah meminta izin pada Manami dan dia tidak keberatan sama sekali. Lagi pula melihat seorang malaikat sedang bereksperimen dengan berbagai cairan kan sangat langka.

Dari jarak ini aku melihat wajahmu begitu serius saat menuangkan cairan berwarna biru ke dalam tabung yang juga berisi cairan bening. Setetes demi setetes, kau sangat memperhatikan dengan detail perpindahan tempat itu. Oh lihatlah wajahmu seperti orang yang sedang ikut dalam sebuah rapat perang besar. Diam-diam aku menahan tawa.

Kau berhenti saat merasa sudah cukup dengan cairan yang kau tuangkan. Namun raut wajah seriusmu masih terpatri jelas karena menunggu reaksi kimia dalam cairan itu. Aku pun ikut melihat pada tabung itu. Dan tak butuh waktu lama campuran dua warna itu kini menghasilkan warna lain, yaitu warna merah.

Kau berjengit senang, bahkan sampai melompat kecil karena itu.

"Lihatlah Karma-kun, aku berhasil. Kali ini eksperimennya berhasil!" ujarnya senang sambil menunjuk ke arah tabung berwarna merah itu. Aku mengangguk pelan sambil membalas senyuman yang tadi dia berikan padaku.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa kau bisa sangat senang hanya karena hal itu. Maksudku ini hanya hal kecil tapi bisa membuatmu tersenyum begitu bahagia. Tapi anehnya aku malah merasa lebih senang darimu. Tentu saja bukan karena tabung atau cairan itu.

Okuda Manami, senyumanmu itu sepertinya mematikan.

.

 **Si seksi berkacamata.**

Setelah kesenangan beberapa waktu lalu tentang keberhasilan eksperimennya, Manami dan aku pun memutuskan untuk pulang. Kita berjalan bersama, aku juga berniat untuk mengantarkannya pulang ke rumah, kali ini bukan modus. Waktu sudah gelap, tentu saja aku tidak akan membuat makhluk dengan perlindungan minim ini jalan sendirian. Kau pikir berapa banyak berandalan nanti yang akan mengganggunya? Jadi untuk antisipasi, lebih baik mencegah berandalan dengan berandalan lagi, itu bukan ide yang buruk.

Awan hitam menggunduk dari tadi, dan di tengah perjalanan hujan pun turun membasahi kami. Karena tidak membawa payung, akhirnya kami berdua pun bergegas berlari mencari tempat untuk berteduh. Walau berakhir sia-sia karena kami tetap saja kebasahan.

Kita berdua berteduh diantara dua gedung yang berhimpitan.

"Aah mengapa harus hujan di hari yang menyenangkan ini," gumamnya pada keadaan ini. Aku hanya tersenyum tipis mendengar keluhan si pencinta Kimia itu.

Aku melepas _blazer_ hitamku yang sedikit basah agar tak membuat basah kemeja putih yang ku pakai. Lalu ku alihkan mataku untuk melihatmu. Tidak berbeda jauh, kau juga melakukan hal yang sama sepertiku, membuka _blazer_ yang basah hingga kini kau hanya memakai kemeja putih dan rok saja.

Untuk sejenak aku terus memandangimu. Padahal kau hanya melepas _blazer_ tapi entah mengapa penampilanmu terlihat berbeda. Apakah karena kemeja yang agak basah itu mencetak sedikit bagian tubuhmu? Ok memang ukuranmu tidak besar tapi tetap saja terlihat—errr seksi? Ah sial. Buru-buru aku mengalihkan pandanganku. Kurasa pipiku sedikit memerah, tapi hey itu kan wajar dipikirkan oleh lelaki normal sepertiku.

"Aku berlari terlalu lambat hingga kemejaku juga sedikit basah," keluhnya lagi tanpa menyadari tingkahku. Aku menghela napas, mencoba menghilangkan semua hal berbau Okajima di otaku.

"Ah kau harus melatih kemampuanmu—" ucapanku terhenti seketika saat aku menoleh kembali ke arahnya dan melihat dia sedang melepaskan kacamatanya yang basah. Manami yang tanpa kacamata. Rambut lepek yang basah. Tetesan air yang jatuh dari sana. Kemeja itu, dan terlebih, wajah _innocene_ -nya...

Tahan

Tahan

Ta—sialan, mana bisa! Ini godaan! Ini karunia! Ini—aaarrrggghhhtttt!

Dengan cepat aku mengambil langkah mendekatinya. Langsung ku ambil kacamata yang ada di tangannya lalu ku pasangkan _blazer_ hitamku di pundak bagian depan tubuhnya. Setelah itu langsung ku bersihkan kacamata yang basah itu dengan ujung bawah kemeja yang kupakai. Tanpa meminta izin, aku langsung memasangkan kembali kacamata itu.

Manami terlihat kebingungan dengan apa yang ku lakukan, tapi aku langsung menyela sebelum dia memberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan polos yang kemungkinan besar tidak bisa ku jawab.

"Koro- _sensei_ itu sangat cepat, jadi berjuanglah untuk meningkatkan kemampuan berlarimu." Dengan detak jantung yang bergemuruh, aku mencoba bicara se—karma mungkin. Sedangkan Manami, walau wajahnya terlihat masih kurang mengerti tapi akhirnya dia hanya mengiyakan saja apa yang ku ucapkan.

Aku menghela napas lega karena dia tak bertanya lagi. Tapi—

Malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak tidak yah?

.

 **End**

 **.**

 **Iya ini pendek banget ff nya, gapapa deh yah yang penting KarmaNami, haha.**

 **Seneeennggg banget yang nulis KarmaNami makin banyak, aaah mudah-mudahan kapal tercinta kita berlayar semakin indah, uhuuuuy!**

 **Ok see you bye bye...**


End file.
